goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Koopa Goes On A Murder Spree
Plot Dark Koopa has completely had it with being constantly grounded by his parents. So he decides to kill people for a living as revenge! But then he was caught by the Saiyan Avatars. But right when his family came to their senses, they had to pay a TON of money, but they couldn't! This is the 26th Episode and Part 2 of the Finale of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Dark Koopa: Simon Koopa: Eric Koopette: Kayla Red Koopa: James Paratroopa/Pink Boo/Bowser Jr.: Brian Parakoopette: Emma Kylie Koopa: Kate Dark Bowser: Alan Dark Boo: Scary Voice Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat: Joey Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Erito: Hugh Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: Alison Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Basaku/Bus Driver: Paul Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: Salli Intro 2007 ATWT Theme Song plays. Dark Koopa Red Koopa Koopa and Koopette They kiss. The Saiyans Paratroopa and Parakoopette fly kites. Bowser Jr. and Kamek Dino Piranha Kamella and Bouldergeist Petey Piranha and King Boo Dry Bowser Jr. and Dry Bones Dark Koopa Camera zooms in on him Dark Koopa Goes On A Murder Spree © 2015 Go!Animate Studios © 2015 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript The Koopa Family home. Koopa: Man! I Am So Bored! Paratroopa: Yeah! I Am Literally Bored To Tears! Red Koopa: What Should We Do For Entertainment? NSMBW P-Switch Theme plays. They have an idea! Koopette: I Know! We Can Ground Dark Koopa For Fun! HA (X46)! In Dark Koopa's room... Koopa (V.O.): DARK KOOPA! GET YOUR F*****G A** DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW OR IT'S TORTURE TIME! Dark Koopa: Okay (X2)! I'm Coming Dad! Dark Koopa is downstairs. Koopa: Dark Koopa: You Are Grounded (X11) Forever! Dark Koopa: Wait! What Did I Do Wrong? Koopette: You Existed! Now Get Back Upstairs To Your Room Right Now! Koopa and his family do an evil laugh. That night... Dark Koopa is sleeping. Kylie Koopa sneaks into Dark Koopa's room. Kylie Koopa: His reaction will be so hilarious! HA (X29)! Kylie Koopa slowly approaches the bed. She then scares Dark Koopa with the PFP infinity times scarier jumpscare sound effect. Dark Koopa: KYLIE KOOPA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Kylie Koopa: Nothing! Now Get Back To Sleep Or You're Grounded Even More! Dark Koopa falls back asleep. The next morning... Paratroopa sneaks into Dark Koopa's room. He then throws Dark Koopa out of the window. Dark Koopa lands on the driveway. Koopa (As he runs Dark Koopa over with his car): Oh It's Such A Nice Day! Somehow, Dark Koopa manages to live due to Vyond Logic. Dark Koopa: Oh! The bus is here! Dark Koopa gets on the bus. Dark Koopa: Now would be a good time to fart inside this bus! HA (X31)! Dark Koopa farts. Dark Bowser: Ew! The bus smells worse than a skunk! Pink Boo: Oh No! I Feel Like Throwing Up! Bowser Jr.: Hey! It Was Dark Koopa! He Farted Inside The Bus! Bus Driver Paul: OK! We are here at school! Dark Boo: Well, looks like we arrived at school! In class. Mr. Dallas: Good morning class! Students (In Unison): Good morning Mr. Dallas! Mr. Dallas: Today, we have our biggest test this year! Dark Koopa: What The F**k! You Didn't Tell Me There Was Gonna Be A Big Test! Mr. Dallas: Actually, Yes! I Did Tell You! You Were Just Sleeping Like A Lazy Bum! And Watch Your Language! Army Hammer Bro: Oh S**t! I Didn't Have Any Time To Study For The Test! Mr. Dallas: Actually, You Had All The Time In The World To Study! But You Wasted It All On Video Games! Army Hammer Bro: No We Didn't! Our Parents Didn't Let Us And They Sent Us To Bed Early! Mr. Dallas: Stop Lying You Idiots! Just Do The Work! Dark Koopa then throws his test paper at Mr. Dallas. Mr. Dallas: Oh! Good Thing I Made Extra Copies! Dark Koopa: We just made a dumb decision doing this! (Thinking inside his head) Ooh! Cheating off of Goombella's test might have been the best idea i have ever come up with! HA (X30)! Mr. Dallas: If you'll excuse me, i have to use the restroom! Dark Koopa (Still thinking inside his head): I just need to do it while no one is looking. Everyone is looking at their tests. Dark Koopa: Now's My Chance! Pink Boo: Chance For What? Dark Koopa: Oh! Nothing! Dry Bones: Oh! Alright! Dark Koopa looks at Goombella's test for answers while she isn't looking. Goombella soon looks at Dark Koopa's test to see that he cheated! Goombella (Mr. Dallas in disguise): We Did It Goombella We Busted Him! Mr. Dallas and Goombella swap back bodies. Mr. Dallas: Dark Koopa! You Get An Automatic F- For Cheating Off Of Goombella's Test! Go To Principal Eric Office Right Now! Dark Koopa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Principal Eric: So, Dark Koopa, Why Are You In My Office? Dark Koopa: I cheated off of Goombella's test. Principal Eric: Dark Koopa: How Dare You Cheat Off Of Goombella's Test! That's It! You Are Officially Expelled From This School Forever! Go Home Right Now! Dark Koopa goes home. 1 hour later. Mr. Dallas: OK! Now that we all finished our tests, it's time for me to grade them! Goombella gets an A+. 1200% Volume Victory Trumpets. Goombella: Yay! I Got An A+! Mr. Dallas: Comgratulations Goombella! You Deserve An A+! When Dark Koopa got home. Koopa: OH (X45)! Dark Koopa! How Dare You Cheat Off Of Goombella's Test And Get Expelled Forever! That's It! You Are Even More Grounded (X13) For 900 Forevers! Parakoopette: Go Upstairs To Your Room Right Now! Dark Koopa: NO (X48) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! In his room... Dark Koopa: I Had Enough Of My Parents Grounding Me! I Hate This! I'm Going To Go On A Killing Spree! Back downstairs... Paratroopa: Maybe we are guilty of grounding- Koopa: DON'T SAY THAT WORD! Paratroopa: Um (X13), what word? Grounded? Existance? Guilty? Koopa: That Word! Don't Say It! The next day. Dark Koopa: Today is the day! Today might be my chance to go on my killing spree! Koopa (V.O.): DARK KOOPA! GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE ARE GOING TO THE SUPERMARKET AND YOU BETTER BEHAVE THERE! Dark Koopa: Okay (X2)! I'm Coming! Don't Rush Me! Koopa: Good! You Are Down Here! Now Remember, All Of You Better Be On Your Best Behaviour! I'm Especially Talking To You Dark Koopa! All Of You Get 3 Chances To Behave! If Any Of You Get 3 Strikes, You Will Be Grounded For All Of Eternity And Beyond! Do You Understand! Do, You, Understand! Dark Koopa, Red Koopa, and Blue Koopa: Yes! We Understand! Koopa: Good! Now Let's get in the car. The Koopa Family drives to the supernarket. They are in a Honda Odyssey EX-L Gen. 3. They arrive at the supermarket. Koopa: Oh Look! We Are At The Supermarket! Blue Koopa: Yay! We Can Go Shopping! They are inside the supermarket. Note: Cookie Bro went to the cemetary to revive Cyborg Bro. Salli: No Cyborg Bro! That Game Is Made By Disney! You Are Banned From All Disney Stuff Forever! Cyborg Bro: I WANT DISNEY INFINITY (X4)! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hammer Bro slaps Cyborg Bro. Salli: Stop Throwing A Tantrum Cyborg Bro! You Are Embarrasing Us In Front Of A Big Crowd! Sledge Bro: Look What You Did You Little Jerk! Hammer Bro: Man! What's wrong with younger siblings these days? Spiny: Oh My God! Not Only Is Cyborg Bro Being A Big Over A Game, But He Also Got Revived! Buzzy Beetle: Yeah! He's Not Behaving The Slightest Bit! Back with the Koopa Family... Kylie Koopa: Here! I got some bread. Red Koopa: Alright! Dark Koopa: Hey Mom and Dad! May i use the Men's room? Koopa: Sure! But Be Back As Soon As Possible! We Don't Want You Getting Lost! Dark Koopa: OK! I'll be right back! After Dark Koopa is done using the bathroom. Dark Koopa: Now that i just got done using the bathroom, i can develop my plan in private! People are about to say goodbye forever! HA (X20)! Dark Koopa exits the restroom. At the dairy aisle... Goomba accidentaly leaves Bow Goomba in the cart. Dark Koopa slowly approaches Bow Goomba. Dark Koopa: Hey little girl! Do you want free Barbie Dolls? Bow Goomba: Yay! Barbies (X10)! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Kamek sees it all in action and takes a picture with his camera. Kamek: There! I shall now send it to facebook so the town can hear about a mysterious blue turtle luring a little Goomba. Back at the bathroom... Bow Goomba: Where are my Barbies? Dark Koopa: They are just right here in this stall. Bow Goomba: It's probably a surprise! Dark Koopa slowly approaches Bow Goomba and stabs her in the back! Bow Goomba screams in pain. Dark Koopa then stomps on her. Dark Koopa: HA (X34)! SO LONG C*******ER! He runs out of the bathroom. Bowser Jr.: Oh Look! It's The Stupid Blue Turtle Who Tried To Cheat Off Of Goombella's Test! Dry Bones: What Do You Want Punk? Dark Koopa: This! CENSORED Dark Koopa chiansaws Bowser Jr. and Dry Bones. Outside the supermarket... Dark Koopa: Now Time To Make My Great Escape In My Dad's Car That He Accidentaly Left Unlocked! I Also Stole The Keys To The Car! HA (X19)! Dark Koopa drives away from the store recklessly. Halfway out, he runs over Kammy Koopa. Koopa: Where is Dark Koopa? Paratroopa: I don't know! He might be constipated. Blue Koopa: Maybe we should continue shopping. He might be a while. Red Koopa: You might be right. Maybe we'll meet him at the video game aisle. Dark Koopa's family is done shopping. 800% Volume Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect. They notice that Koopa's car is gone! Koopa: OH MY F*****G GOD! WHERE THE F*** IS MY CAR! Back with Dark Koopa... Dark Koopa: HA (X32)! SO LONG M**********RS! TIME TO ACCELERATE THIS BAD BOY! He drives recklessly. He then arrives at the bank. Dark Koopa: GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR MONEY NOW OR I WILL SHOOT YOU! Green Toad: OK (X2)! Here's Your Money! Please Just Spare Me! Dark Koopa: NO! I WILL NEVER SPARE YOU! YOU'RE A FOOL! I WILL STILL SHOOT YOU! Dark Koopa shoots Green Toad. Dark Koopa: HA (X27)! I HAVE THE MONEY! Boo: OH MY GOD! THE BANKER GOT SHOT! I BETTER CALL- Dark Koopa: NOT THIS TIME B***H! Dark Koopa shoots Boo. He then leaves the bank.Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Stuff